


Blame It On Me.

by ShiroChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroChan/pseuds/ShiroChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young witch, who moved away to Hogwarts to study magic, returns back home to the quiet town of Forks. But is it really as ordinary as she left it or has life at Hogwarts opened her eyes to the unknown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In with the old, out with the new.

It's been a long time since you've been to Forks, Washington. You had to leave for a boarding school in Scotland when you were 11 years old, leaving all your friends behind. Your best friend at the time was Leah Clearwater. Her brother was only five years old at a time. He used to have this silly crush on you, always following you around and picking flowers on the fields. You took each one home every day and let it dry, then quickly put it in between two transparent papers with dates. You would always keep it close to your heart.  
   
The morning your mother and you left Forks for Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a very sad morning indeed. Leah and Seth came to say goodbye, the three of you all crying and hugging. Seth even gave you a rose to remember him by. Your mom, Susan, thought it was very cute. Every few months you would come for a visit, play with Leah and Seth, watch them both grow up without you. The letters kept on coming every morning during breakfast for an entire year. Then as you grew older and had other things on your mind, you noticed that the letters were scarcer. You would write, but they wouldn't reply. After a while you just gave up.  
   
Now you're 23 years old, finished with school and your graduation work at the Ministry for Magic, soon returning home back to Forks. Susan hasn't told anyone except Sue Clearwater, she wants to keep it a secret and so do you. Since you're over 18 you can also use magic outside school grounds, which makes everything a lot easier, and a lot harder at the same time. Forks, Washington isn't a magical town, you'll be the only witch there.  
   
You promised to keep in touch with all your friends, especially with Harry Potter, since the two of you share a past together. When you came to Hogwarts and met Hermione, Ron, and Harry, you were a fun-loving and outgoing girl. It all changed soon with the adventures you've had throughout the years. The end of your adventure ended up in the death of everyone's favourite Headmaster, and the most feared wizard of all times. Now you're more quiet and introvert than before, but Susan hopes the arrival back will cheer you up.  
   
Thanks to Hermione, you learned how to enchant objects into magical portals. All it requires is to have a node on the other side. And this particular node is a glass vase in your old house on the edge of Forks.  
"Is the object ready, honey?"  
"Yes, mum. It's done. You packed yet?"  
"All ready for our departure. How exactly do we do this?"  
"We'll have to run back and forth a few times. Grab what you can for now."  
   
She grabs as much as she can with you in tow, then you both touch the porcelain vase and let go once in your old house. The furniture is still as it used to be, but it's all covered in white tarps, making it seem haunted. Dust rises as Susan throws the tarp off one of the sofas and pulls the drapes off the windows. Whatever is left of the afternoon sun shines through the long windows, casting a bright, orange shadow on the dark cherry floor.  
   
You definitely missed Forks.


	2. Surprise Burgers.

Unpacking what you need immediately, you run down the stairs with your cellphone and wallet in your little shoulder bag, scaring your mom as you round the corner of the kitchen.  
"Sorry, mum. Heading to La Push."  
"Sue said they have a bonfire tonight, yeah. Be careful, honey."  
"No worries. I know my way around here."  
   
Running out of the house, you gain speed to hop on your skateboard, heading to the La Push Indian Reservation just outside Forks. The rest of the way you'll have to walk because of the gravel and dirt roads. Since it's always raining, you might actually get stuck in some mud too. Or immensely dirty before you even get to making mud pies with Leah again.  
   
As dusk starts to settle, a looming twilight gleam shines through the thick tree tops, casting beams of bright, orange lights onto the muddy forest ground. After a long walk – only because you were admiring its beauty, you stumble upon the first line of houses, taking a right and then a left to Leah's house.  
   
It's deathly quiet apart from the birds and crickets.  
   
The Clearwater's front door comes into sight, the thick brown door showing its age. Knocking on it gently, knowing Sue would hear it, you wait until she opens the door.  
"How can I help you, young lady?"  
Smiling widely, hands clasped behind your back, "long time no see, Sue."  
   
A few quiet moments pass when her eyes suddenly grow large, feeling a powerful force pull you into a crushing hug. Sue squeals slightly and bounces up and down a little, taking you into the house with her, rambling nonstop about things that have happened so far. You sure missed a lot while you were gone. A few times she even stopped herself, as if thinking on whether she should've said anything at all.   
   
After about five minutes, she finally calms down enough to catch a breath and hugs you tightly again, you noticing all the food she's preparing.  
"What's with all the food, Sue?"  
"The bonfire. I'm so happy you're here. Leah and Seth will be happy too."  
"Will Leah still remember me?" You ask, solemnly looking at the ground.  
"Of course! You're her best friend. She's been so miserable since the day you left."  
"I didn't mean to leave, obviously."  
"I know, dear. She knows that too. Don't worry." She winks and you grin.  
   
The front door suddenly opens and you see two muscular boys walk in.  Two boys you don't remember that well, but know their names; Jacob Black and Jared Cameron. You never really hung out with anyone except Leah and later on, her little brother.  
   
"Kya, you can help Jacob and Jared take the food down to the bonfire." Nodding at her request, you give her one final hug and walk with a tray towards them.  
"And make sure Jared doesn't eat everything before you get there."  
Jacob and you both laugh, and head out the front door, taking the tray of burgers from Jared. You switch that with drinks instead. He scowls, but you only laugh at his expression.  
"I'm Kya Thompson, by the way. I remember you two from years ago."  
"Oh yeah, the readhead who always ran around with Leah." Grinning at Jacob, you nod.  
   
The fire grows bigger as the three of you walk in a fast pace towards the clearing. Lots of chatter can be heard. Jacob and Jared both put the trays down on the long table, the rest of the boys asking where the rest of the good food is. You take a deep breath, your heart pounding in your chest so hard you're afraid it might jump through your throat.  
   
"I brought burgers."


	3. Reunions in Fire.

Everyone goes quiet and you smile, your face hot from anxiety. Leah stands up with a wide-eyed expression like her mother before, just staring at you. Suddenly, you're lifted off the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder, being spun around. Somehow you manage to keep hold of the tray. Screaming, you call for someone to grab the tray and Jacob does luckily.  
   
"Put me down, bloody idiot." Laughing loudly as Seth spins you around, yelling happily. He finally sets you down and hugs you tightly to his strong chest, the warmth of his body practically lulling you to sleep.  
"God, Seth. You've grown. I missed my little sweetheart so much."  
Words can't express the feelings you two are sharing right now, the emotions running through your bodies. The wolves can feel it though. Immense, pure love.  
   
A second pair of arms wrap around you. The scent of pine and ocean defines Leah Clearwater. You wipe your own tears and hers, sniffing into your sleeve cutely. "Missed you guys so much."  
"Missed you too, Kya. I'm sorry I didn't write or respond to your letters."  
"It's fine. I'm just glad to be back home again. With you."  
   
She smiles sincerely for the first time in years and it surprises almost every teenage wolf around the campfire, even her own brother Seth.  
"Kya, I haven't seen that smile in forever."  
Leah punches him playfully in the shoulder and you giggle, flipping your crimson locks over your shoulder. "You're a miracle worker."  
"Of course." You stretch your arms out, one beside your body, one above your head, "I'm Kya Thompson, Miracle Worker Extraordinaire."  
   
He lifts you up again over his shoulder, the two of you laughing your hearts out, Leah soon joining. The rest don't really know how to respond to any of what's going on.  
"Seth, put Kya down. You'll make her lose her lunch."  
"I didn't,« you scream as Seth starts to lose his balance, both of you crashing to the muddy ground. As you lay sprawled on the ground next to Seth, you sigh, "have any lunch."  
"You can eat your heart out here."  
   
Leah helps you stand up, while you pull Seth up, the three of you heading to your own log and talk about your time away. When you were smaller and Seth was able to walk, he would always sit in your lap, ripping grass out cause it was fun.  
"Unfortunately, you're a bit big to sit in my lap now, Seth."  
He laughs and pats his knees in a motherly way, making you laugh out loud.  
   
One of the elders clears his throat and you quickly sit yourself down on his lap, lips  pursed in anticipation. Leah giggles and you put a finger to your lip, trying to contain your grin. They talk about the legends, of shapeshifters and the cold men. You've heard these stories before when you were a child, but every time you were more and more fascinated by its lore. Billy looks at your eyes going big, a small smile on your lips.  
   
Suddenly, one of the guys on another log stands up, running into the forest. They all look at him and you giggle, looking at Leah.  
"Guess nature's call was really important."  
She chuckles and pushes on your shoulder. The boy called Jacob follows after him, but the elder continues with the story. Seth wraps his arms around your waist like you would do to him when he was a child. Even though all three of you are all grown up and so are your hormones, Seth's public display of affection doesn't bother you.

The stories come to an end and the elder clears his throat, but you just quickly crawl  to him in hopes to ask questions. His old eyes look at your happy ones as he begins to speak in old Quileute language. Not many kids these days know the old language, even the older generations have never learned it. But you found it fascinating the first moment you heard it being spoken.  
"Welcome back to La Push."  
"Thank you. It's been a very long time," you answer back fluently. The boys all stare at you, fire bouncing off your vivid red locks.  
"Not much has changed."  
"A lot. And yet, nothing. Remember that."  
   
You smile and lick your lips, looking at him and then slightly whispering, "are the legends true?"  
He looks at you with that twinkle in his eyes that remind you so much of your old Headmaster. A twinkle you remember when you were child. A twinkle of mischief. He always gave you that same twinkle when he approved of your jokes and funny business around the reservation, even if he did scold you.  
   
The legends are true.


	4. Sweet Goodnight.

Your cell phone rings suddenly from your bag and you walk to it, hanging up on your mom.  
"Susan?" Asks Leah.  
Nodding slowly, "I totally forgot I was supposed to come home, cause we gotta go shopping in the morning."  
"I'll walk you back." Seth grins.  
"You don't know where I live, you were too small."  
"I bet I could find it faster than you."  
Raising an eyebrow, you grin.  
"You're on."  
   
Hugging Leah goodbye and telling her you'll be back in the morning, you grab your skateboard from her front porch. Jared comes jogging up to you and smiles, "hey, you didn't say goodbye."  
"I'll be back tomorrow. And the day after that. Leah and I have about twelve years of mischief to cover."  
She smiles and you wave one final time, heading home.  
   
The ride back home is peaceful, but you keep an eye out on Seth. You wouldn't be surprised if he showed up faster than you, he's more than a decade of knowledge ahead of you. The forest hasn't changed much, except growing wilder and the trees towering you even more. Once at the house, you see Seth standing there and waiting for you.  
"I win."  
"Okay, okay. You win. Not my fault you know shortcuts."  
"No shortcuts. I'm just faster than you." He grins and you smile. Bidding him a good night, you walk up to the front door, aiming to open it.  
   
But a pair of cold lips meet your scarlet, hot cheek before you could react. Blinking up at the muscular teenager, he smiles happily, "I'm so happy you're back."  
"I'm happy too, Seth. I've missed you both so much."  
"I'm sorry we didn't respond to your letters."  
"I stopped sending them after a few times, I figured you two forgot about me. Moved on. So I didn't want to disturb."  
His arms wrap around you tightly, and you sniff into his shoulder. 

No letters or lots of letters, you're happy to be back. With Leah and Seth Clearwater. 


	5. Flour Power.

Leah and you are back to your eleven year old selves, pranking the hot, shirtless boys hanging around Sam Uley and Leah's cousin Emily. Your best friend turns oddly bitter when casting her brown eyes on her, but due to little to no contact over the years, you have no idea why there's so much tension.  
   
"Leah, what is up with Emily and you?" She stops at your question as the two of you walk towards Emily's place with two large bags of flour each. You look at her with a raised eyebrow as her expression turns from carefree to sour in an instant.  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
"Something's obviously wrong. You're weird around that Sam guy too."  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
She continues moving towards the house and you frown, following her in a fast pace.  
The two of you round a corner and she sighs, putting it down because her arms were hurting. You look through the little window and see the boys sitting there, talking. They look so happy. You crouch out of sight and open the bag of flour really quietly. Leah stops in her tracks yet again, looking at you weirdly. You grab a handful of flour and peek around the corner through the door. Leah smiles.  
   
You throw the flour and it hits Seth in the back, then Leah does the same and it hits Paul in the face. After the initial shock passes, the boys all turn towards you two. Your eyes go wide as you see the seething face of the most volatile member of Sam Uley's gang as he stands up.  
"Leah."  
"Yeah."  
"We should run."  
"Yeah."  
   
His dark eyes connect with yours and you grin. His furious expression turns into one of surprise, but when he takes a step towards the door, you're off.  
"Leah, run!"  
She scurries off after you, the boys all behind you. You scream and run to the cliffs, sliding towards the edge, almost toppling into the cold waters below. And what a drop it would be. Leah laughs and high-fives you victoriously, but the moment is gone as quickly as it came. Leah runs off in a random direction, calling your name and hoping you'd follow.

Paul and you stare into each other's eyes. It's blue versus brown in this battle for dominance. He takes a step forward and you take one back, but the edge crumbles under your foot. Your whole life rolls like a film before your eyes as you stumble backwards. A strong pair of arms grab you tightly and keep you safe from the fall and most likely, your imminent death. Your body is then lifted into the air, another scream leaving your lips. Carried over Paul's shoulder back to the house, you stare at the clothed behind, making you blush profusely. He sure has a really cute butt.  
   
»You sure you don't want me to help with that flour?« You ask, hoping to divert the boy's attention. You're set on your own two feet, staring up into Paul's brown eyes once again. No one else seems to be around at the moment and you flush scarlet, your whole head heating up from the closeness. There's this odd gleam in his eyes and it surprises you when his lips start nearing your own.  
   
Your breath hitches in your throat.


	6. Meet The Parent.

Flour is shook right on top of both your heads, you getting the full blunt of it since you're shorter than Paul. You gasp and shake your head, flour flying absolutely everywhere and on everything, making Paul blow some off his lips and into your face. Seth is beside himself, holding his sides from laughter. You groan and topple Seth to the ground, the rest walking in with Leah in tow. They gaze between Paul, and Seth and you, blinking out of amusement a few times.  
"Seth threw flour on us!"  
   
Someone walks up from behind them and you grin in your mother's direction. She has a very cheeky grin on her face.  
"You look awfully dashing, honey."  
"Cheers, mum." Seth pulls you up on your feet, you shaking the flour off yourself some more, "what are you doing here?"  
"Brought you a change of clothes as promised. And your swimsuit and towel."  
"Thank you."  
You sling the backpack over your shoulder, then pull Seth to your side, "mum, this is little Seth."  
   
She smiles and chuckles, cupping his cheeks cutely, "you sure have grown, little Seth. I remember when you were barely a toddler, following Kya around."  
"Maw, he still does." You tease.  
Wrapping your arms around him tightly, your cheek lands on his hot and muscular shoulder. His hand goes on your waist as he smiles, "I think it's more the other way around now. She can't resist my charm."  
"Oh yeah, you're bursting with charm. The room can't contain you."  
   
Susan finally notices Paul, shaking in anger behind Seth and you. She frowns faintly and sees Sam trying to calm him down silently. She knows about the legends and when Sue told her about Sam Uley and his gang of shapeshifters, she also mentioned something called imprinting.  
"Are you alright?" She asks Paul and you turn your head in his direction, eyes wide. You smile and skip to Paul, wrapping yourself onto his muscular arm, "this is Paul, mum. He saved me."  
   
Paul visibly calms down and looks at you with a cheerful gleam in his eyes. Something you don't recognise since no one's ever looked at you that way.   
"How so?" She crosses her arms and sticks one hip out, waiting for one of her daughter's bizarre explanations.   
"Well, we were playing cat and mouse," you're cut off by your mother, "you played a prank on them, didn't you?"  
Your face grows scarlet once more and look at the ground, flustered.

Paul's body shifts a little and nudges you on the side, which makes you snap out of your embarrassed daze and grin, "I almost fell to my doom at the cliffs. And he came to my rescue."  
She smiles up at Paul and nods, "thank you, young man. My daughter can be quite clumsy sometimes."  
He nods with a small smile, "was my pleasure."  
Susan mumbles something to herself, then covers it up with a cough and a bid farewell.  
   
"Let's go to the beach, it's actually sunny."  
Leah nods and walks to her house to get some change of clothes. The young boy gave you a very strange look for a fraction of a second before disappearing out of the kitchen after his sister.  
   
You smile up at Paul and kiss the corner of his lips. 


	7. Love is a Fickle Thing.

 You sit down next to Leah on the beach and sigh, enjoying the warm sunshine on your skin. You just spent an hour frolicking in the water, enjoying yourself fully like never before. But this nagging feeling at the back of your skull keeps you from having a normal conversation with Leah.  
   
Seth is off somewhere to get the rest of the boys, so he wouldn't be stuck with two girls talking about girly things. This is the perfect opportunity to put your mind to rest.  
"Leah."  
"What's up?"  
"Tell me... What's wrong between Emily, Sam, and you. I'm your best friend, you don't have to keep secrets from me."  
There's silence for a very long time and after about ten minutes of just staring at the ocean and slowly falling into a daze, you've completely forgotten and given up on her ever telling you anything.  
   
"We used to be something. Sam and I." She says out of the blue, causing your head to snap in her direction. Leah smiles bitterly and leans back on her elbows, "we were in love. We spent high school together and we were in love. It never felt so perfect. Then Emily came. She had been here to visit a few times, but that one time was different. Until later on, I didn't know why Sam broke up with me. He never told me. But I could see it. Emily and him. Being closer and closer."  
A tear slips from her cheek and she sniffs into her arm, leaning back on her exposed legs.  
   
"Emily and I grew apart. I was furious. She came here as an outsider, to visit me while you were gone. She was the closest thing I ever had to you. But she took him away from me." She starts sobbing into her knees, your own tears showing themselves. Wrapping your arms around her shoulders, you smile and hush her, "it's alright. You'll find someone way better than Sam Uley. I promise."  
"I thought Sam was my one and only."  
"I know life isn't fair. You probably hate both of them. I know the feeling."  
   
She sniffs and looks at you with bloodshut eyes, "you do?"  
Nodding, you try very hard not to cry yourself. You stare at the once calm and collected girl dissolve into a crying, blubbering blob in front of you.  
"When we first met, we were inseparable. It soon became something else. Something more powerful. We helped each other through everything, we were there through thick and thin for one another. Then I started losing him. We fought more every day. It was such a pain waking up in my own bed; alone, lonesome."  
Your voice grows quieter.  
   
"Then I saw them. Kissing in the dark corridor of the school, away from prying eyes. It hurt me so bad. I just ran. Out of the school, off the grounds, into the forest surrounding it. I ran and ran, and cried."  
Pursing your lips, you look at her, "how could I lose him to her? What did she have that I didn't? Why her and why not me?"  
She just sits there listening. It's hard for her to believe that anyone else would ever suffer the same way she has, to understand her. But her best friend does.  
   
"I'm... Jealous, and angry, and sad, and frustrated at her for having something I don't. I'm furious that she was able to get the guy I loved and not even try. So I went to him, I told him that if he wanted his freedom all he had to do was tell me. Easier to handle than to find them doing something behind your back."  
Leah nods in agreement, and leans her chin on her arms.  
   
"How do you love someone without getting hurt?"


	8. Beach Madness.

A ball flies past your head and you gasp, suddenly turning around to see Seth and the others, all laughing and enjoying themselves. Except Paul. He looks somewhat sombre and detached from the others. From himself. Leah glances in his direction too and sighs, knowing what it means. But she can't tell you without breaking Alpha orders, which makes it impossible for her to say anything. You wipe your tears quickly, breathing heavily to calm down and look somewhat normal.  
   
"Come on, Kya. Still know how to play soccer or did that posh British school spoil you?" Seth chimes, which makes you smile and stand up. Paul stares at your almost naked body, feeling arousal. It withers to nothingness when Seth comes running up to you, wrapping an arm around you waist again. Seth seems to be completely oblivious to the situation though.  
   
Sam tries to stop Paul, but he approaches the three of you, just chatting and having a laugh. Out of the pack, Seth's the last to notice the sudden change in atmosphere and as he lets go of you and turns around, he's punched in the face by none other than Paul. Leah gasps as Seth hits the sand by your feet, pushing against Paul's chest.  
"What the hell, Paul?!"  
"Leah, calm down." Sam says, but she's too livid to listen.  
   
You kneel behind Seth, his upper body resting against yours. This only makes Paul angrier. He starts breathing heavily, invisible vapours coming from his skin. It doesn't seem to phase Leah, who's screaming profanities at him. Looking at Seth, who chuckles faintly, you smile and help him sit up normally.  
"Just because you imprinted on her, doesn't give you the right to toss my brother around like it's any of your business what they do! She's not your property!"  
"Leah." Sam warns one final time.  
   
Paul watches you stand up with Seth's help and inches forward, but Leah growls. Even though Seth's injured, he steps away from you quickly. It's not noticeable by most, but Paul and you notice. And it hurts you. Paul notices the sudden vibe around you, his face softening from the grief he's caused you.  
"Leah. It's okay." You touch her arm, which is getting hotter by the second.  
"It's not, Kya!" She looks at you, her eyes almost a bright brown.  
"No, it is. Come on, sis. It's my fault." Seth tries calming down his older sister, who would go through fire and smoke to save what little family she has left. Even if it meant going against the pack.  
   
You blink up at Seth, "how the hell is it your fault?"  
He shakes his head and waves a hand nonchalantly in the air. You look at Paul and he calms down almost immediately, gazing into your ocean blue eyes.  You wipe a line of thick, red liquid sliding down Seth's chin, proceeding to wipe your hand in your bikini since you don't have a tissue. 

"Everyone's so serious all the time. And Paul," he looks at you and blinks, "I've learned how to protect my friends and myself. And just like I  took measures before, I'll take them again. Hurting them, hurts me. And you don't want to hurt me."  
His eyes go wide as you walk away towards the ball that's floating on the water's surface.  You throw it at Seth who begins to run away with it. You grab Leah's hand and pull her a little, "come on, let's play."

You were, of course, absolutely right. Paul's intentions aren't to hurt you in any way possible, his intentions are to protect you from the whole, wide world. His first attempt was foiled by his own short temper, which he regrets. He just wants you to accept him and as much as he'd like to think you're like every other girl who follows him without question, you're not. Even back at school, your ex boyfriend had his work cut out for him, but it was worth it in the end. You'll always cherish the wonderful memories with Harry.

But wait, Leah said Paul imprinted on you. What does that even mean? You wonder.


	9. Pizzas and dancing.

Leah just ordered your favourite spicy pizza and you're lying on the hard, wooden floor of her front porch, waiting anxiously. Seth and her are sitting on bean bags that Susan gave away since you barely use them. Sue didn't want anything to do with such presents, but you made a deal with her that if you ever get into an argument with Leah and leave, you'll take the bags home. Not that it'll ever happen. And she couldn't say no to her own kids' puppy dog faces, and yours.  
   
Ricky Martin's Viva La Vida Loca comes on and you look at Leah with a smirk. She gets up and you follow, starting to dance on the front porch just like the women and pairs in the music video. It took you long to perfect the dance, but after you did you never forgot. Seth isn't even phased, only raises an eyebrow at the two of you. At the end of the song, you fall on the beanbag next to Seth, Leah on her own.  
"I forgot how tiring it is to dance."  
You laugh at her remark, relaxing so much you roll off the bag, making the Clearwater siblings die laughing.  
   
Unbeknownst to you, another conversation was going on while the three of you were having fun. Sam comes up to Paul who's standing in the forest, observing you from the shadows.  
"What happened at the beach, Paul?"  
"I punched Seth."  
"You almost caused Leah to blow our cover, and your temper wasn't better."  
The young man aims to walk away, but Sam grabs his upper arm, holding him in place. The two share a look that tells Sam everything. It's the same look he had when he first saw Emily and imprinted on her.  
   
"I understand why you hurt Seth, but we don't go against one another. You're my Beta, this isn't the right example we have to show the others."  
Paul almost growls at his Alpha, regretting it immediately. But he knows Sam heard it.   
"Invite her to the meeting tonight. We'll show her."  
"I can't."  
"You have to. She's your imprint, she has to know. Unless you wanna continue punching Seth every time."  
"It won't matter. They're friends."  
"She needs to know regardless of the choice she makes afterwards. Tonight."  
   
He walks away and Paul continues observing you for a few more minutes. He sees the pizza delivery truck pull up at the house, you running in to the house to get the money. Leah and Seth go inside to get the living room ready for pizza and movies. Paul walks towards you while you're paying for the two pizzas. Both Seth and you love pizza, so you'll probably end up fighting for the last slice.  
   
"Kya."  
You turn around to the voice calling you and smile, noticing Paul make an appearance. Without a shirt as always.  
"Hey, Paul. You aren't here to punch Seth again are you?"  
It was supposed to be a joke, you even chuckled at the end, but it made Paul look at the ground in silence. You sigh and run into the house to put the pizzas on the coffee table in front of the TV. Then you look at your two friends with a sad smile, "I'll be right back, okay?"  
"Careful in the woods," Seth grins, "they're dangerous."  
   
Giving him an army salute, you grab your sneakers and hop on one leg, putting them on. You call out Paul's name and he sees you stumbling down the steps of Leah's house.  
"You okay?"  
"I've been clumsier. Let's go for a walk, dearie. And you can tell me all about this magical fascination of yours over punching Seth."

He chuckles and feels elevated when you sling your arm over his, walking into the forest. 


	10. Reflections.

Your mom being your mom kept you at an important dinner with a neighbour and police officer named Charlie longer than you wanted to be, so you're running late to the La Push bonfire. 

Charlie's okay though. He's a little quiet and doesn't understand your quirky humour, but Susan seems to like him. Dinner was fine and you even enjoyed the food you were served, but the two adults were mostly talking about Charlie's police work and Susan's interior design work on the movie theater in Port Angeles. When the waiter was bringing the food and mostly everything was quiet, you asked him about the La Push boys. He didn't have much to say, he doesn't know them that well. He only knows Jacob and his daughter Bella are quite close.

During your walk in the forest with Paul he told you a few things that struck you odd and you don't feel like you're any closer to the truth than you were before. 

"Seth and you are pretty close." Paul breaks the silence apart.  
"Well, I've known him since he's been a baby. I was with Leah in the hospital when Sue went into labour. I still remember how he made her scream  that day." You chuckle and kick a pebble, "we were asking Harry if Sue was dying."  
Paul laughs and shakes his head at the thought of your 5 year old being silly in the hospital.  
   
"And after that, I spent most of my time here, watching over Seth like he was my own."  
The two of you come upon a pond in a clearing and you sit down at the edge, Paul does the same.  
"I remember you from before, you know."  
"Oh? I thought you were too busy flirting with girls to notice little ole me."  
"I did do a lot of that, it was fun."  
"What was? Seeing how many you could get into the sack on the first day?«  
"Not my proudest moment."  
   
You look at him with raised eyebrows and he laughs after a few moments of trying to keep a straight face, "okay, I admit. Was pretty proud. Girls are gullible."  
"Oh, psh. That's only cause they wanna be swooned by a handsome, muscle type knight with no shirt."  
"Oh really?« His face dons a cheeky grin.  
   
Nudging his shoulder with yours, you smile, staring down at the flat surface, "I wish I hadn't stopped coming over. I missed a lot in the past... 6 years? Wow."  
"Why did you stop?"  
You shrug, "Leah stopped responding, so did Seth. I gave up. And I had loads to do in school. Especially avoiding death."  
"What?" He looks at you as if he didn't hear you correctly. But all he sees is a sad smile on your perfect face.  
   
"My friends – well, my ex was one of the three people I was with, and I were searching for items that would save a lot of lives. And bad people were after us. People who wanted to kill us. But we lost so many friends along the way."  
"Why didn't I hear anything on the news?"  
Hugging your legs and leaning on your knees, you smile in his direction, »you wouldn't have. It was quite the sensation, yes. But not in the Muggle world.« You whisper the last sentence, but being so close to him, he heard you.  
"Muggle?" You can see Paul's trying to wrap his mind around what you're saying, but he's not quite sure where to begin.  
   
Flicking his nose, you snap him out of confusion, "don't worry, it's over now. Bad people are gone. Life's like it should be."  
"Will I ever get the full story from you?"  
You wink and stand up, pushing him into the pond and laughing. When he resurfaces, you grin and crouch to his level, "if you try hard enough, I might tell you my secrets."  
He grabs you suddenly and pulls you in, making you scream bloody murder.  
   
"What's your secret, Paul?"  
"My secret?" He moves some of the wet locks away from your eyes. Good thing the water is warm and so is the atmosphere.  
"What makes you tick? I know the legends, I've done my research. I just can't put it together entirely. There's something odd about you, about all of you.«  
"Come to the bonfire tonight. I promise to tell you everything."  
"Promise?" He nods and you hold out your pinky, "pinky swear?"  
   
He laughs and entwines his pinky with yours, electricity from his touch just warming you up.


	11. Revelations.

You catch up with Seth who's bringing a plate of muffins from his house, wrapping your arm around his. He tenses up a little and stops, sighing. You frown in his direction and wonder what just happened.  
"What's wrong, Seth?"  
"Please don't take this the wrong way, please."  
Both your bodies are now facing each other and he pushes your arm away from his.

Your heart gives out a stinging pain for a fraction of a second.

He sees the pained expression on your face and sighs in hidden frustration, taking your hand in his gently, pulling you towards the bonfire. You've known Seth since the moment he was born, you almost grew up with him. And as he grew up throughout the years you even started liking him more and more during those short, but frequent visits. He lets go once you come upon everyone else's sight. Leah smiles, but feels there's something wrong.

You wave to everyone and smile, acting like everything's perfectly normal - even if you're slowly dying on the inside. You proceed to sit down next to Leah like always, but Seth sits near Embry.  
"What's wrong?" Leah whispers, looking at you. But you only shake your head, wanting to change the subject as you realise your heart is breaking into pieces once again.  
"Okay, Kya." Jacob calls out and stands up facing the fire, breaking you out of your trance, "close your eyes, we have a surprise for you."  
Chuckling, you nod and cross your legs Indian style on the log, then you slowly close your eyes.

For a few moments there's just silence. And some quiet crunching of leaves.

You open your eyes when something wet nudges your shoulder and you squirm, slapping it in surprise. Only when you hear a yelp of sorts come from that direction, do you look. And your mind slows down to where you feel your head weighs like a ton.

The giant wolf in front of you looks like it's big enough to devour you whole like a snake, his light brown like sand fur glistening in the bonfire's light. Then you look at the others, all wolves of different colours and sizes, staring at you, waiting for your next move. But when a pale grey wolf takes a step forward, your body goes into motion. You fall off the log and crawl back on your behind as fast your heavy limbs will allow you. One with grey fur that almost looks like it's a silver colour walks towards you, but you only back away until you hit a tree. How convenient, you think.

It's cold nose touches your cheek and you slowly lift your hand to pet him. Your other hand goes to your leg warmers where you've hidden your wand. There was this odd feeling in the pit of your stomach before dinner with Susan and Charlie, and you figured you should pack protection. The wolf lies down and gives out a sort of content whine when you run your fingers through its fur.  
"I knew the legends were true, I just didn't think to tie them with you."  
The wolf tilts its head and your body regains its normal functions. It helps you stand up and walks very near you to make sure you don't fall over again.

The sand coloured wolf walks towards you slowly, but the other one growls, making it back away. Raising an eyebrow at this, you see the third wolf in pale grey just sitting there and staring with a bored expression. It all clicks.  
»Leah?« The wolf finally looks at you, which makes you smile, »I knew it was you. You have the same expression when you're... Human?«  
You bite your bottom lip and sigh, sitting on the log yet again, staring back at each of them.

"So you're all... Shapeshifters. I guess that explains a lot then. I mean, no one goes shirtless in this weather."  
The wolves seem to chuckle, then walk into the darkness for a moment. And from whence they came, you see your friends walking out on two legs. Leah sits next to you and smiles, wrapping her arm around yours.  
"You scared the living shite out of me. You're mean."  
"I didn't know how else to show you. But you were pretty funny. I've never seen you crawl that fast."  
She chuckles and you shake your head, pushing on her shoulder.

"So now you know." Sam says and you nod in his direction through the fire. You look at your best friend again and sigh, "I guess this is why you stopped writing."  
"Among other things. I'm sorry." You shrug, now fully understanding why she suddenly stopped contact with you. Before, you two would tell each other everything that was going on.  
"I'm the Alpha, Jacob is one too. He has his own pack as I do mine, but we manage to live together."  
"How do two Alphas function on the same territory?"  
"It's hard. We all used to be the same pack, so we're accustomed to each other."

"Who did I slap?" A chuckle leaves Seth's lips and he raises his hand in the air, which makes you blush and sigh, "sorry. I thought it was a bug."   
He winks at you, but you look at the ground, ignoring it. You never thought it'd be this bad after Harry. Paul growls and you frown, looking at him. Sam calls for Paul, but it doesn't go through, "Paul, simmer down."  
You stand up the same time he does and you run towards Seth, pushing Seth to the ground as Paul was going to punch again. His raging fist missed your head by an inch.

"Stop it. Stop punching Seth. He did absolutely nothing wrong!"  
Paul steps back as your voice raises, your eyes angry, "why do you keep doing that?!"  
The tall, muscular boy stutters a little and aims to walk away when you grab his hand gently, "please tell me."

»Have you ever heard of imprinting?« Leah asks and you frown, wrecking your brain on the answer. You've learned a lot at Hogwarts and then out in the world looking for Horcruxes, but you don't remember if you ever heard of imprinting.  
"No," is your answer, which doesn't surprise anyone. Paul takes your hand in his and leads to where he was sitting before.

"Imprinting is something that happens to us, to shapeshifters," says Sam.  
"It's like finding your soulmate. It's just about them. Your whole world is just about them." Paul looks at you as he finishes his sentence, which makes you let out a little sigh.  
"And you'd do anything to protect them and please them,« he continues, which makes you frown a little, "punching Seth doesn't please me."  
Paul blinks and you can see his cheeks heating up. And yours. Your whole face grows red at what you just said and you have no idea why you said it. But going back to what Leah said at the beach it makes sense now.

"What's the reasoning behind imprinting?"  
"Several theories on that, "Jacob comments and looks at Sam, »you should ask Sam about it."  
He clears his throat, "I assume we imprint on the one who can give us the best chance for a family."  
You tilt your head to the side and chuckle, feeling only slightly awkward as silence descends the bonfire.  
"I'm flattered. I think."  
"Another theory is that it's due to the shapeshifter feeling that their imprintee could be their greatest support. As in the case of Jacob and Renesmee."  
"Who's Renesmee?"  
"She's a vampire."

After a few moments of mulling things over, you frown at Jacob, "you imprinted on a bloodsucking fiend from Transylvania?"  
Some laugh, but Jacob's on the verge of raging on you and everyone around him. And Paul senses that. You can feel his hand tighten onto yours as you realise the two of you are still holding hands.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just... I've learned a lot about the Supernatural at school. And I've dealt with vampires, and werewolves, and monsters that hide under your bed. None of them are nice."  
"What do you mean?" Your best friend asks and you sigh, knowing you have to tell them now.

A secret for a secret.


	12. The Skunk's Out of The Bag.

»A bit before I left Forks, I received a letter. It was from a headmaster of a very peculiar school. The list of things I needed was even stranger. At first mum and I just ignored it. But the letters kept coming and coming. And not by regular post either.«  
Slipping down the log, you hug your knees to your face and lean on them.  
»I had to leave though. I couldn't stay here. So I left for England, or rather, somewhere in Scotland. For Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.«  
They all continue to stare in silence – they find this more incredible than their ability to turn into furry beasts.  
   
You chuckle at their stares and look up at Leah, »just like you had your secrets you couldn't share, I had mine. But since you're all supernatural, and I am of legal age, I can tell you that I'm a witch.«  
»A witch?« Seth asks, which makes you nod. He asks again with a bit more of an exclamation and you laugh,  nodding. He was always one to exaggerate.  
»I'm a witch.« You pull out your wand from inside your leg warmers and sigh, showing it slightly to them. But knowing they don't all believe you, you make the fire go out. And come alive again.  
   
»Wow. That's fantastic.« Seth exclaims and sits down next to you, disregarding Paul's growls. Leah sits on the other side of you and smiles, »I think your secret's awesomer than mine.«  
»Well, I did learn quite a few things, including – how to shapeshift into the animal that represents your personality.«  
»That's so cool. What is it? How do you do it?«  
»It's a very, very long process; takes patience and loads of practice. You do it wrong, it will backfire. And the consequences are horrible. Had to register as a shapeshifter as well, or I'd risk a heavy sentence.«

»That sucks!«  
»It's only cause we're so rare. I'm not like you who was born as a shapeshifter, I learned. And most people would prefer to put their time and energy into something else. Fortunately for me, I had a lot of time in the first few years of Hogwarts. «   
»You mentioned something called 'muggles'« Paul asks and you look at him, smiling sweetly. You're surprised he listened to you at all, but knowing now that he's imprinted on you, you're not surprised he paid attention. You're just not sure you could get used to it.  
»Muggles is what we call humans, non-wizarding folk. It's a habit, sorry.«  
»Is Susan a witch?«  
»No. She's pretty normal. She says my dad wasn't either. So here I am.«  
»Is that possible?«  
You nod and smile, »it is. It's quite common. Maybe a few generations back someone, somewhere was a witch or a wizard. Who knows.« You shrug.  
   
»Show us.« You frown at Seth in question, who just grins, »show us your animal form.«  
Taking a deep breath, you stand up and close your eyes. Unfortunately, they did not expect you to transform into a skunk. So when Jacob starts laughing wildly at you, you scurry off  towards him and lift your white tail, backside aimed towards him. The boys move away, but Jacob's too slow.  
   
You spray him good and heavy.  
   
Transforming back to human with your clothes intact, you cross your arms cutely and wink. He aims to catch you, so you run behind Paul, laughing your behind off.  
»That's what you get for making fun of skunks.«  
»I'll get you.«  
»Try me, honey.« You wink at his amused expression.  
   
»Why a skunk, Kya?« Leah asks and you shrug, »despite going through a war in my last year and a half of school, I proved myself with a few qualities only a skunk has. Confidence, awareness, good judgement, patience, protection. And well, stinking up the place did have its advantages. Especially when it came to werewolves.«  
   
As the evening progresses and people head for their houses, you stay there a while longer. You don't even notice you're not alone as you play with the flames of the dying fire. Paul sits down next to you and you jump slightly, making him raise an eyebrow at you and apologise.  
»I thought you left with the others.«  
»Nah, wanted to spend more time with you.«  
You tilt your head to the side, »why? I'm nothing special. I'm just Kya. Just... Kya.«  
»You're special to me, Just Kya.«  
   
»It's been so long since I've heard that. It feels strange.«  
»Why? You don't find imprinting believable?«  
Shrugging, you lean back on the log and stare through the tree canvas at the stars. He takes your hand in his and wraps his fingers in between yours gently. But to his dismay, you slip away and wrap your arms around your body.  
»Before Hogwarts I didn't really believe in all this magical stuff. But then I got an opportunity to experience something new, even  though I was enjoying my life here. But seeing how much it hurt when Leah and Seth stopped writing, I'm glad I was far away. If I wasn't, I'd prolly go crazy. This way, I was occupied with so many other things, I didn't have time to think.«  
   
»Like that war?«  
»Yeah. Like the war. But all's well that ends well, eh?« You say it was a sombre smile and lift yourself up from the ground, dusting the leaves and dirt off your pants. You look at Paul for a few moments, »I wish I could love you like you love me.«  
   
Then you walk into the darkness, heading back home.


	13. Letters And Memories.

Days went by as you somberly sat on the ledge of your window. A horrible storm's been brewing since that day at the La Push Indian Reservation. The storm reminded you so much of the storm during the war at Hogwarts, how the shield around the school was disintegrated by Voldemort, how as you stood side by side with Ginny you thought Neville had perished running across the bridge, how Harry kissed Ginny instead of you for good luck. If you weren't facing imminent death you would've drowned in your own sorrow and tears.  
   
Images of your dead friends begin to flash in front of your eyes, making you wince as you remember seeing Lavender on the ground, a bloody wound on her neck. The most horrifying part was when Fred shielded you from an explosion outside the Room of Requirement; you survived with heavy injuries, but he didn't. You tried so hard to bring him back to life, Harry had to pry him out of your clutches to hide the body from more harm's way. A knock comes from your room's door and you snap out of the horrible memories, looking at it.  
»Come in.«  
Susan enters and brings you your clean and folded clothes, smiling at you. But she saw the distress on your face, walking towards you. »Memories, honey?«  
You nod, »will they ever leave?«  
»In time. Loss is only cured by time, but the emptiness remains.«  
»Yeah...« She runs her hand through your hair, gives you a tight hug, and leaves you alone in the room once more. You always prefered the silence.  
   
»Oh, by the way.« Your mom says as she opens the door once more. You notice a bright smile on her face to which you frown slightly. »You got a letter today from Hermione. I left it in the kitchen with some breakfast, cause I have to run to City Hall. Interview.«  
»Good luck, mum.« Smiling widely with two thumbs up she runs out of the house. You watch her drive out onto the street, then go to the kitchen.  
   
The letter is long and detailed, just like you remember Hermione was always like. She never missed anything, always an insufferable know-it-all as Snape called her. More memories come back to you as you read everything she has to tell you about her life with Ron and the remaining Weasleys, about her job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, still trying to give house-elves rights. You wish Dobby would've been here to see all of her accomplishments. At the end of the letter there's an invitation enclosed to attend Harry and Ginny's wedding. You opened the intricately designed cream-coloured parchment, the embroidery around the letters a deep, magenta red. The names were in gold, the invitation was simple. And it made your heart crumble a little.  
   
You were happy for Harry and Ginny, but you weren't happy with the way it had all unravelled. Though the thought that you've been pining over Harry for almost 6 years now makes you laugh bitterly.  
»Guess it's time.«  
Moving on from Harry was hard and it will always be hard, but perhaps you have a new chance here. Though you don't have the same feelings for Paul, it might change in time. You feel more for Seth, but this imprinting seems to cause a lot of unwanted trouble and tension between Paul and Seth. The wedding's date is set on April 1st, which is also Fred's birthday. A true day for a true trickster.

»Hey, mum.« You say into your microphone as Susan answers, »what is it, honey? I'm a little busy.«  
»I'm going to a wedding on April 1st.«  
»Whose wedding? That's in two weeks! Where?«  
»Harry and Ginny's. Yes, I know. London, of course.«  
   
There's a short pause before she agrees and hangs up. Looking out the window you smile, hoping for new beginnings.


	14. Wedding Invitations.

Of course you didn't want to go alone, you had pride and you wanted to show off to both Ginny and Harry that you managed to find someone. You didn't want to look like an old biddy whose only real companions in life are 10 cats. And bringing your best friend who's a female would be strange as well. It's a few days before the wedding and you sigh, sitting on Emily's porch with your head in your hands and between your knees. Someone taps your shoulder and you look up at Emily, her scarred face happy and eyes glistening with mischief. She sits down beside you, »you've been sitting here for the past two hours. Even after I told you that Leah and the rest won't be here until lunch.«  
»I know. I'm sorry.«  
»What's wrong?«  
»It's just that I've realised a few things after that bonfire, but I haven't realised what I want in life. Or whom to spend it with.«  
»Imprinting doesn't sway you, eh?«  
You chuckle, »no. I don't understand it.«  
»Or maybe you don't want to accept it.« You look at her and blink. »Don't think about it, think of Paul as a regular guy who wants to shower you with attention.«  
   
The pack starts approaching, fooling around with each other. Leah waves with a smile and you sigh, waving back with Emily. Paul's face only grows brighter as he gets nearer.  
»Regular guy, huh?«  
»Kya, wanna go swimming?« Leah asks and you shake your head, »I didn't bring anything.«  
»It'll be just the two of us, you don't need anything.«  
You scoff as Seth chimes in he wants to go too, but you notice Paul's eyes went from bright to cold in a matter of seconds.  
»Only in your dreams, mate.« You look at Paul and smile, »but I'll go if Paul goes.«  
They all go silent, then cheers erupt, Jared hitting Paul's shoulder in victory. Leah smiles and walks in, followed by Emily. You get up and step up to Paul, cheeks flushed. He takes your hand gently, entwining his fingers with yours and the two of you make your way to the beach.  
   
Paul leads you up to the cliff and your eyes go wide, almost dizzy from looking down. His arm rests around you waist and he grins, »ready to take your clothes off?«  
Before you could say anything he strips of his jeans shorts and sneakers, which makes you stutter from the sight of this buffed young man wearing only boxers. You've seen boys in their underwear before and less, but Paul was practically a man at this point.  
»I didn't bring anything with me...«  
»What happened to going naked if I go with you?« He winks and your roll your eyes, stripping down to your underwear, which entitle a black and purple bra and matching shorts. Paul's eyes are mesmerised on your body and he only grins wider, pressing you flush against him.  
   
»Hold onto me and you'll be fine.« He says as  he looks into your eyes. You nod, cheeks dusted with crimson red. The two of you push off the high cliff and howl in extasy, adrenaline pumping through your veins instead of blood as you straighten your body and break the water's surface. Paul's arm leaves your body and you look at the glimmering surface with a smile, feeling almost blissful. Breathing in deeply, you look around with your smile almost disappearing.  
»Paul?« You turn around and notice he's nowhere to be found, so you start freaking out. »Paul!«  
His arms suddenly wrap around your waist from behind, scaring you. You slap his arm, »you scared me!«  
»Sorry, princess.«  
   
The two of you sit on the beach, the sand underneath your soaking bodies. Shortly after you left the water Paul went and got both your clothes and shoes. You lean your body against his chest as he rests on  the sand on one arm, playing with your curly locks.  
»Paul?«  
»Yeah, princess?«  
»What's imprinting like?« You look at him and he stares at you full of love, then lies down to look at the clouds. »It's like soaring through the air, feeling like your body's gonna burst from adrenaline.«  
»That doesn't sound healthy.«  
He chuckles and slides his fingers delicately down your arm, »it's an amazing feeling.«  
»So you'd feel the same way for whomever you'd imprint on?«  
»I could choose to be anything I'd want to them. But I chose to be more to you.«  
Looking at him with a sweet smile, you trace his lips and chiselled chin with your finger. At that point you finally accepted him as a regular guy who wanted your attention.  
   
»Have you ever been to a wedding?« He looks at you and shakes his head. »My... Friends are getting married and I – I'd really appreciate you coming with me. In fact, I want you to come with me.«  
»Why not Leah or Seth?«  
»Weddings are a formal gathering. They are my best friends, but... They're not you.«  
He sits up and smiles cheekily, pulling you against him in order to plant a chaste kiss on your lips.  
   
And it was the most amazing feeling ever as electricity flowed back and forth between you two.


	15. Preparations and Realisations.

The closer your departure date came the more anxious you were becoming. Even Paul's calming presence didn't help your nerves and you were often found murmuring incoherent words to yourself by Leah who felt extremely awkward disturbing you. According to her, you were giving off a strange vibe her wolf was forcing her to stay away from.  
"Might be my magic," you explain as you sit beside Leah at Emily's. She didn't like being there often because of Sam and Emily, but she knew you needed a friend. "I'm really nervous about all this."  
"You sure you don't want me coming with you?"

Giving her a deadpan look of utter seriousness, you explain why having her near you would be a bad thing. "I think one pup with anger management issues is more than I can handle."  
She sniggers along with Emily, both knowing that Paul can be a handful. The rest of the boys enter from their daily outing to the cliffs and Paul immediately smiles, kissing your lips and settling you into his lap.  
"All packed?" He asks and you groan, "don't start with me. Mum is driving me crazy. We have to leave tomorrow and mum thinks all I should pack with me is dresses. It's like she forgot Scottish weather in the course of a few months. Or London weather. I'll freeze in dresses."   
Paul grins cheekily and hugs you tighter to him, "I'll keep you warm."

"You need to pack normal clothes with you too. And no, I don't mean shorts and T-shirt. You need to look human."  
He scoffs and you glare viciously to which he conforms almost immediately, causing Jared to make a whipping noise and hand movement. Paul throws a muffin at him in retaliation.  
"Did you remember about the tux?" You ask and when silence proceeds, your eyes grow wide. Paul smirks and nods, "I had to see that desperate face on you."  
"Cut it out, Paul. This is seriously important."  
"Why? It's just a wedding?" Quil quips from the group and you roll your eyes. You didn't like admitting out loud that you wanted to best Ginny in appearance and company. Observing Paul from afar had made you fall in love with him so much harder than you ever have for Harry. Paul was strong, built, and still kept his boyish nature despite his anger issues. And when you first came to Hogwarts, Harry was all that only because of his survival instincts and kind nature. Although you really don't want to deal with two troublesome shapeshifters who have a hard time controlling emotions, you really just don't want to be the odd one out. Paul makes you feel strong when he's around, like you can do just about anything. You need him more than you ever needed Harry.

Leah smiles and Emily puts the plate of food on the table. "It's never just a wedding." You look at Emily and the two of you nod at each other. Paul was a bit suspicious, but he wanted to have that smile present on your face constantly. He promised himself that he wouldn't be the cause of your tears.   
"What's the plan anyway?" Paul asks and you look at him, curving your eyes up in thought. "The wedding is at the bride's family's estate, but we're making a pitstop at my mum's place. It was given to us before we moved by the headmaster. It's small, but we can fit." You grin and wiggle your eyebrows, making him snort.   
"That's why I wanna go there tomorrow, get prepared without mum hovering over me."  
"She's really into this wedding, huh?" Leah smirks and you snort, nodding. Just then a shadow appears at the doorway, you screaming in fake horror and hugging Paul around his neck as your mother stands there with a not so amused look on her face.  
"The dress you ordered came." You lift your arms in a cheer and hop off Paul, pulling Leah with you. "Come on, let's try it out." You snigger and the three of you leave Emily's house.

However, your feet carried you back to Paul for a kiss you both yearned from each other.


	16. Birthday Dates and Wedding Cakes.

To say that Paul was shocked and worried beyond belief about travelling with Floo Powder while he had to squeeze into a fireplace was an understatement. But you had no chance to dawdle. You manage to arrive at the Burrow fashionably late. You look yourself over in the mirror one more time and crease the cocktail dress down and fix the ruffle on the one shoulder strap it had. Paul kisses your neck and smiles, "you look gorgeous."  
"Thanks." Turning around, you fix his crooked tie with a smile. "You look very handsome as well."  
The two of you proceed to walk out of the house and observe a large crowd of wizards and witches having a good time, jovialy talking to one another without a care in the world.

Fleur runs up to you and the two of you hug tightly. She notices Paul and smiles mischievously, complimenting your choice in French. A giggle leaves your lips  and you take Paul's hand before Fleur drags you to Bill and Arthur. The men shake their hands and you hug them, "so good to see you again."  
"You too, Kya. You don't come for pancakes anymore."  
"I get pancakes elsewhere now," you look at Paul and he smiles, remembering how you love to eat them at Emily's. His arm wraps around your waist gently. "But nowhere near as good as Molly's obviously."  
Fleur flags down Hermione who hurries to your embrace after fixing her dress awkwardly. "So good to see you again."  
"You too, 'Mione."  
"Oh," she murmurs noticing Paul, "who's this?"  
"This is Paul Lahote," your words falter slightly as you don't know what Paul and you really are. He's never really asked you out and you're quite an old-fashioned person. "My boyfriend."  
She squeals and Paul shakes her hand, "it's nice to meet you. Kya spoke a lot about you."  
"O-oh, hope all good things."  
He shrugs, teasing her purposefully, while you nudge his ribs. But his only response is a kiss on your head, which makies both girls giggle enthusiastically.  
"I didn't think you were coming," a voice suddenly says from behind and you look at Ron whose ears go bright red from the assumption. You smile and hug him, "of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, there's cake."

The wedding ceremony proceeded soon after and you sat beside Paul near the back. As Ginny walked down the makeshift isle in her white dress, her eyes connected with yours. She quivered in her shoes, but you only smiled with no ill intentions. They said their vows and soon, Harry was kissing the bride. The heartache you thought you were going to feel was nowhere near in sight. You didn't know if it's because of Paul's presence or because of the champagne you downed while nervously waiting for the wedding to start.

You walk up to Harry in the end with a cheerful smile, his eyes going wide. The two of you hug tightly like old friends, like nothing ever happened between the two of you.  
"I didn't think you were gonna come." He rubs the back of his neck and you shrug, "you're beginning to sound like Ron. But I wanted to, I'm happy for you, Harry."  
"Thanks."  
"This is Paul, by the way." The two men shake hands, but you can feel Paul's superiority vibrating against his chest as it presses softly against your back. »Paul,« you snap him out of his gaze, "this is Harry. One of my good friends from Hogwarts."  
"So erm, you're from Forks?" Harry asks and Paul nods softly, "yes. I live in the Indian Reservation on the outskirts of it."  
"That sounds great."

Feeling the tension rise from Harry's obvious lack of social skills, you clear your throat. "Have you seen George around?"   
Ginny comes to Harry's side before an answer could be given and you smile at her, "congratulations."  
"Thank you. I'm glad you could make it."  
You snigger, "at least that sounds better than Harry and Ron's I didn't think you were gonna make it."  
"Yeah, they're awkward like that."  
"Shut it," Harry chuckles and kisses his new bride on the cheek. Ginny's eyes burn into Paul's physique and you cackle sinisterly like an evil villain on the inside, knowing just how much she fancies him. "Kya was just asking where George is, seen him?"  
"E-erm, yeah. He's by the bank in the field."  
"Thank you. Excuse me," you pull Paul with you as you leave the bride and groom's presence. Deciding to find your best friend, you ask Paul if he could stay here and give you some privacy. He cups your cheek, "will you be alright alone?"  
"Of course, I'm a witch." He chuckles and kisses your lips softly, enjoying the blissful moment. You part and he huffs in annoyance as you disappear into the field of high grass behind the house.

Fred is sitting at the bank of a river nearby and the crackling sound from your high heels snaps him out of his thoughts. His bloodshut eyes meet his and you smile, letting him engulf you in a tight embrace. Because he was always taller than you, he had no problem lifting you off your feet, today is no exception. Your arms wrap tightly around his shoulder as you bring yourself closer to the surviving twin.  
"Oh, George. I've missed you so much."  
"Missed you too, Kya. Been so lonely."  
He drops you down gently to your feet and you cup his cheek, trailing the damaged part of his face where he lost his ear years ago. Your cold lips press to his cheek, "happy birthday. To you and Fred."  
"Never was a birthday without you," he smiles mischievously as the two of you remember all those pranks you pulled on people on April 1st. Your eyes nearly fall out of their sockets when George's lips connect with yours and before you could push away, a feral growl echoes from the side.

George pulls you behind him and points his wand at the giant silver coloured wolf growling and snarling in front of you.  
"No!" You run from behind your ginger friend as his Expelliarmus spell hits Paul square in the chest mid-leap. The wolf whimpers and you run to him, "Paul!"  
You caress his furry cheek as you feel Paul's heartbeat slowing down until he falls into unconsciousness. "Come on, Paul." The wolf transforms into a sleeping Native American and you quickly use a jacket from your enchanted purse to cover his exposed parts up.  
"Kya, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's fine. Just go back to the party, yeah?" A chilling sensation rises up your spine as you sadly gaze at George's crestfallen expression. You slip Paul's head into your lap and play with his hair. Everything moved so quickly, you couldn't stop neither of them from leaping into action. And all because you weren't paying attention.

A tear splashes on Paul's cheek as you observe how blissfully peaceful he is.


	17. Old Times.

Using a portal key you took with you in your enchanted purse, you and Paul appear back in the London flat. You stumble slightly at the hard impact and you pick yourself up, staring dejectedly at Paul's unconscious body. It seems almost like a movie, your mind swimming in a haze. Pulling yourself together, you throw the jacket to the ground and pull your wand out of your boot. Using a levitation spell, you get him onto the large bed, his head on your lap as you cover his naked body with the sheet. You caress his hair and let out a long sigh in relief, »please be alright.«

You end up falling asleep, your lips hanging slightly open as soft snores escape. Paul's eyes wince open as a painful sting covers his chest. Magic has a stronger effect on the shapeshifter than he had ever imagined, but the sight of your sleeping figure made it all go away. He sits up and pulls you between his legs, running a thumb down your tear-stained cheeks. Your eyes flutter open and your arms wrap tightly around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
»I was so worried. I'm so sorry, Paul!« He rubs your back soothingly as you shake from silent sobs, freshly fallen tears coating his shoulder. »Shh, I'm alright.«  
»I'm sorry, I'm sorry,« you keep murmuring and he captures your lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all his love into it and taking all your worries away. All your sadness.

Your back hits the soft cushions of the bed, Paul's warm body covering yours, his loving orbs staring into yours.   
»I love you so much, Kya.«  
»I-I love y-you, too.« You sniff softly and he chuckles at your adorable state, giving you a peck. »I'm okay. I've had a great nurse.«  
»I was so worried, Paul.« Your hand caresses his cheek, sliding to the back of his neck to pull him closer once more. »You're such a damsel in distress.«  
He scoffs and blows a raspberry into your neck, hearing you burst out in giggles. »I think I make a handsome damsel in distress.«  
»Oh, the most handsome.« The two of you share a sincere and heartwarming smile, sharing your passion and lust for each other. 

Later that day, you decide that regardless of what had happened, you need to say proper goodbyes to everyone. After all, they are your friends and will always remain that. Paul puts on a T-shirt he packed with him, wrapping his arms around you, lips kissing your temple.  
»I've got you.« You smile at the kind gesture, appreciating his support through and through. The space surrounding you warps and twists until it shows the grassy fields behind the Weasley house. The area is empty and silent, but peaceful nonetheless. On the way to the house, you run into Molly and smile softly.  
»Good morning, Molly.«  
»Oh, Kya! It's so good to see you.« She hugs you tightly, tighter than you remember she ever did when you were dating Harry, »I'm so glad you decided to drop by again, I didn't get the chance to chat at the wedding.«

Awkwardly sliding a strand of hair behind your ear, you shrug. »I'm sorry about that. I had to head back home, my mum had forgotten something important. But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.«  
A warm smile spreads across her face, her curious eyes shifting to Paul. He extends his arm, »Paul Lahote.«  
»Oh, lovely to meet you. Molly Weasley,« they shake hands and you grin, linking your hand with his. Molly notices a glow around you, a happiness she hasn't in a long time. However, she decides to stay quiet.   
»Do come in,« she picks up the bucket of chicken feed and invites you in. »I was just about to make breakfast. Hermione's still here as well.«  
She hurriedly disappears through the front door and you smile softly at Paul, »thank you. For being here.«  
»Oh, you know me. I aim to please.« He grins teasingly and you push his shoulder, walking into the Weasley dwelling.

Paul's eyes go wide as he sees the wonders of magic – pots and pans flying across the room, dishes scrubbing themselves, oatmeal being stirred itself. »Whoa,« he whispers and you giggle enthusiastically, »you're adorable.«  
»Shut up,« he snaps in mock annoyance, which makes you giggle even louder. Footsteps can be heard making their way down the stairs. The first to meet your gaze is Hermione who hugs you dearly, »where'd you run off last night?«  
»Mum was being an airhead again. I'm sorry.« Ron greets you in surprise, interrupting Hermione's banter. »What are you doing here?«  
»Ronald, she's our friend. She can come over any time.« Hermione scolds, her boyfriend paling for a second. »I know that, 'Mione. I just didn't expect it, is all.«  
»Yeah, I wanted to come say a proper farewell. Who knows when we'll see each other again.« You exaggerate with flailing arms, making Ron smile softly. George's eyes go wide for a moment when he notices you, then he instantly pales when he realises Paul is with you. 

Paul, surprisingly, is on his best behaviour. Knowing him, he would've shifted by now and aim to tear their head off if it was anyone else. But he was doing his best for you. Everything Paul did lately was for you. You greet George normally, like you would any other time, adamant on keeping last night events a secret. Harry and Ginny were the last to accompany you to breakfast. Light banter and idle conversations flew across the tables, marking the start of a beautiful and easy-going day.

Just like old times.


	18. Doubts.

Weeks passed since Paul and you returned back home with some souvenirs for the wolves and wedding photos of everyone to show to your mother. She was so proud you caught the bouquet of red roses and white daisies Ginny threw. Even Emily and Leah teased you about it. You, on the other hand, were indifferent. You had other things on your mind, other things you wanted to do and accomplish before marrying. If even.

You were starting to grow inseparable with Paul, something you thought was impossible. After falling apart with Harry, you felt inadequate. You didn't believe anyone could love you the way he did. Once upon a time. Then Paul came along. However, you don't often feel it's real love. It feels like one of Fred and George's love potions. Then again, he always proves you wrong with small signs of affection, over and over.

You sit beside Leah on the beach, enjoying one of the few rare days of sun the Washington state gets. The rest of the pack is playing awkward football, more successful at kicking the sand rather than the ball.   
"You've grown close with Paul," Leah suddenly blurts out. With cheeks and ears flushed in embarrassment, you gaze at Paul's muscular physique.  
"Well, have you seen him? He's like Adonis. And he's such an animal in bed."  
"Okay, okay." Her hands fly up to her ears to drown out any more lewd comments you might utter.   
"I really don't need to hear more, thank you. It's Paul we're talking about. But that's not what I meant at all."

A gentle shrug leaves your shoulders as you wrap an arm around your knees, the other one drawing patterns in the warm sand.  
"It's surreal. This relationship - it feels surreal with the imprint. Fake, even."  
"Perhaps so, but it is undying devotion in its rawest form. So you shouldn't worry about it."  
"What do you mean?" A frown etched onto your face.  
"Even if you were to choose someone else one day, Paul will be here. No matter what you do or where you go, Paul will be here."  
"That's a sad existence, isn't it?"

It's her turn to shrug as she gazes at Sam. A nostalgic memory flashes through her mind.  
"It's how imprinting works."  
"I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment."  
"You don't have to make up your mind now, plenty of time. Just remember, Paul does love you with all his heart."  
"Now you're making me sound like a heartbreaker with that forewarning."  
She chuckles, amused at your understanding. You grab Paul's shirt and slip it on, heading towards the boys to join the fun. You steal the ball from underneath Seth's feet and run off away.

He calls after you with surprise in his voice, but it doesn't stop you. Warm arms suddenly wrap around your waist and lift you into the air, the ball being stolen away from you in the process.

"That's not fair!" You whine and Paul sets you down, earning a harsh slap to his bare chest for the foolishness he pulled. He kisses your pouting lips and you roll your eyes, "this isn't over."  
"That's okay. We have all our lives to play with each other."  
He winks at you after the dubious comment and your gaze wanders from the sheen of sweat on his pecks to his strong jawline, all the way to his eyes. His very being makes you happy. Letting yourself feel what you haven't in years is overwhelming. His warm palm cups your cheek as he gazes lovingly into your eyes.   
"I'm scared that this isn't real. I'm scared to let go."

Your confession surprises him, his mind thinking of ways to make you trust him.  
"I wasn't always like this - sensitive, caring. I was only looking for the next best thing. Even after - after all of this."  
His arm made a waving motion towards the rest of the boys.   
"But then I saw you in a photo frame at the Clearwater house. It was you and Leah, holding a baby Seth. Even then you were cute. When I asked who you were, Seth pulled out a recent photo of you."  
He draws you closer and smiles softly, the thumb gently caressing your heated skin.  
"You were so beautiful. There was just something about you that drew me in. And then we met at the bonfire. My world changed. I couldn't have been happier."

A chuckle escapes before you could've stopped it, never breaking eye contact with your lover.  
"You didn't seem all that happy. You wanted to punch Seth."  
"I'm... A very jealous person. I knew Seth was your best friend's brother. I did read some books."  
"You trusted some textbook romance novel over yourself?"  
He doesn't utter a word, but you draw him closer, your lips pressing on his forehead.   
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"It takes a lot of special courage for someone to reveal their secrets. I'm glad to be with someone who has that kind. And not the emotional range of a teaspoon."

A sigh leaves him as you giggle loudly.  
"Ruined such a perfect moment, you did."  
"We have all our lives to play with each other."


End file.
